classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Teldrassil
Off Kalimdor's northern coast lies the island of Teldrassil, the new home of the reclusive Night Elves and a stunning testament to the power of their magic and their connection with nature. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire new night elf homeland and capital, Darnassus, in its boughs. The enterprise was not blessed by the aspects, however, and the tree's growth has been flawed. Regardless, the behemoth of a tree dwarfs Nordrassil, even large enough that a decently large amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs, and trees, flora and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. Characteristics History After the cataclysmic events that followed the invasion of the Burning Legion, Malfurion went missing. Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the night elven druids, convincing the Circle of Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for the night elven people to rebuild the World Tree and regain their cherished immortality. However, his plan failed due to the fact that Nozdormu, the source of the night elves immortality, didn't bless the tree. The Circle of Ancients and powerful druids combined their powers to grow an immense tree upon the Isle of Kalidar in the Veiled Sea. They called the tree Teldrassil, meaning "Crown of the Earth" in their native tongue. The night elves made their new home in the boughs of Teldrassil, creating a forest of mighty trees and flowing rivers, bathed in the endless night that fell over the lands of the elves from the dawn of time. However, the calm of the enchanted forest has slowly fallen into the shadow of a sinister presence. Crazed furbolgs and fouler beasts have appeared in Teldrassil, and it occupies all the attention of the vigilant Sentinels and the wise druids to ensure the safety of their new home. Geography Teldrassil contains no dungeons, raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. It is the starting area for the night elves and contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area, Shadowglen. The night elf city, Darnassus, can also be found in this zone, though the travel hub is actually at the nearby Rut'theran Village (accessible by portal from Darnassus). Maps and subregions *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Teldrassil Travel hubs Though the flight path to Teldrassil is techincally in Rut'theran Village, the village is connected to Darnassus by a transporter and is indeed the only way to get into the rest of the zone. Players can also reach Rut'theran Village by boat, and that is the only way for Horde players to get on the island. Flight paths and boat from Rut'Theran Village * Auberdine, Darkshore (Flight path and boat) Regions adjacent to Teldrassil Notable characters Teldrassil is home to several night elves of status. From the top of the tree Aldrassil, Tenaron Stormgrip sends promising young elves out into the world. In Dolanaar, Tallonkai Swiftroot leads the effort to fight back the corrupted furbolgs and satyr of the great tree, and in his small tent near Lake Al'Ameth, Denalan seeks to understand the nature of the strange affliction that is seeping into Teldrassil. Quests :''See also: Teldrassil questing guide One of the most important quests for new night elf adventurers in Teldrassil is the Crown of the Earth quest chain. In this chain, night elves are sent to gather water from moon wells scattered all over the island. Each time they return with the moonwell water, they learn a little more of the night elf history. Other important quests include the Timberling quest chain, in which adventurers must help investigate a corruption of the timberlings of Teldrassil, and the Furbolg chain, which deals with the corruption of the local furbolg population. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather Wild creatures * Boars * Furbolgs * Grells * Harpies * Nightsabers * Owls * Spiders * Timberlings Notes, tips, and additional info * Teldrassil was said to have been grown on the island of Kalidar during the development of World of Warcraft. * Teldrassil is the starting zone which sees the least amount of PvP action, due to the fact that Horde players have to cross through Darnassus and at least one other Alliance settlement (Auberdine, Menethil Harbor or Theramore Isle) to get there, not to mention that the only way for Horde players to get to Teldrassil itself is via ship from Auberdine in mainland Kalimdor. All other starting zones are directly accessible by the opposing faction without such hazards. Some players find this boring however, and leave for the human and dwarven starting zones. * Since Teldrassil is in fact a big tree, there is no ore in the entire zone! Add that to the fact that Darnassus features no blacksmithing or mining trainers, and the result is that adventurers with those professions stay away. * On a more positive note, Teldrassil is a haven for those with the herbalism profession. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Teldrassil Category:Lore Category:Trees Category:Night Elf territories Category:Starting areas Category:Islands